character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Recruits
"Jax: That plan isn't going to work, you're getting it from a stupid handbook! Pierce: *gasp* DID YOU INSULT THE HANDBOOK? Adam: We have a handbook?" ― New Recruits '''The New Recruits '''are a group of new NGD agents that appear in The Lettuceverse and Supporting characters in season 2 in series 3 of heroes. They are very inexperienced when it comes to missions, and are somewhat "derpy", despite this, they are not weak in combat because of their love for teamwork. Contents http://character-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:King_Kuda/Character_Sheet_Format# show Information Appearance They all wear an NGD standard agent uniform, being a Gold jumpsuit with orange on the arms and legs, and the Acronym "NGD" written on the top right side of the jumpsuit. Pierce wears a medal pinned on him that reads "100% On NGD qualification Exam" and wears a standard NGD purple visor. Adam wears a baby blue scarf, and his Visor has a large crack along the middle, with it hanging off his head a little, He also has a band-aid over his nose. Jax wears his Visor perched up on his forehead like sunglasses, and has circular spectacles, along with a blue headband tied around his head that seems to flow in the wind despite there usually being no wind. Personalities Pierce: Is the leader of the squad, and is enthusiastic and well meaning, but has an obsession with going by the book, but has no clue how to handle a real life situation that is not in the NGD manual, and has a tendency to panic easily. He also is shown to be extremely polite to his squad, and most other people. His obsession with rules and order is taken to such an extreme he is shown to go rather mad if he ever acidentally breaks a rule. Adam: Is glue to the squad, with his powers, quite literally. He seems to always be in a good mood, but is quite absent minded and has a tendency to zone out when Pierce is talking, and forgets things a lot. He also gets confused easily, and isn't the brightest. He tends to quell arguments between Pierce and Jax. Jax: He is the brains of the squad, and tends to be the most logical and quick thinking member, but he has a tendency to underestimate his enemies and peers alike, which leads to arguments with Pierce. He also seems to have a photographic memory. He gets along well with Adam, despite constantly chiding him for not paying attention. He is unervingly calm and collected, even in situations of certain death. Background ARC 1:Lettuceverse: They first appeared in Arc 18, where they were the main characters of the ARC, and nearly beat Xenon using Team Formation. They appeared again in ARC 19, where they were part of the squad to rescue Flint. Then appeared again in ARC 20, where they fought Norman and the others using team formation. They then had a cameo in ARC 23, being seen at the base. They then had a supporting role in ARC 30, with the three of them all participating in the tournament. ARC 2:Metaverse: The New Recruits had a supporting role in Season 2 of Series 3 Heroes. Combat The new recruits are actually quite good at combat, using their various abilities in tandem with one another, and when together are quite formidable, but if alone, they are each prone to their various faults and can taken down easily. Techniques *Slingshot: Adam uses his hands as a slingshot to launch metal objects too big for pierce to carry alone. *Team Formation: Jax gets water and forms it into a humanoid shape and gets in the middle, Pierce summons all kinds of metal objects to latch on the water "body" and gets in a metal cockpit on the top, and Adam stretches all over it to hold it in place. This is made into a giant water Armor wearing "robot" that can be quite destructive, but can't be used for long because it requires heavy effort to maintain. *Geyser: Jax uses the plumbing in an indoor area, or water underground in an outdoor area to shoot up and make a geyser to launch the recruits in the air, to wherever they might need to go quickly. Usually a running gag has them tripping into it and flying off into the horizon. Trivia *Jax's headband seems to flow in the wind despite there ususally being no wind. According to Pierce and Adam, they still haven't found out the reason. Piece attributes this to, "being such a smartass the laws of physics don't care about him." *Pierce has been mentioned to be able recite the NGD Agent Handbook fully after spending 3 straight days reading it over and over so he wouldn't forget. Category:Group Sheets Category:Metaverse Characters Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Lettuceverse Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets